


Красота

by ALINRAN, fandom_Omegaverse_2019



Series: Драбблы от G до PG-13 [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019





	Красота

Эдвин посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркале и замер. Он ожидал результата. Умный гаджет оценил и выдал: «0,1% повреждения кожи, припухлость, краснота глаз, общая отечность, усталость кожи - 52%».

Эдвин понимал, что ожидать чего-то позитивного не стоило. Как ни крути, он слишком много работал в последнее время. Ему всего тридцать один, а он уже не выглядел свежо. 

— Эд, ты где? — позвал Роуен, его альфа и супруг, и Эдвин вздрогнул.

— В ванной, дорогой, тебе что-то нужно? 

— Нет! Я ухожу на работу, — через минуту хлопнула дверь и Эдвин зажмурился.

— Вот, началось, — прошептал он, — альфы первыми замечают ухудшения во внешности.

У Эдвина все было уже катастрофично: Сезамма относилась к тем реальностям, где внешность решала все. Пожалуй, основа была положена семьдесят лет назад, когда «коррекция» стала позволять в считанные секунды влиять на кожу на всех уровнях, волосы восстанавливались на 100% за один сеанс, и даже удавалось исправлять дефекты генов. Тогда-то и возник культ красоты — абсолютной красоты. Хотя, конечно, все началось намного раньше.


End file.
